


Dreaming of You

by Strugglintoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Does this satisfy your soul?, F/M, Voltron-ss exchange, i hope it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: When it comes to soulmates, it can be easy to tell who is your other half. You just have to know where to look, or get help in looking. Soulmates bear each others marks on any part of their bodies, on the same side. They also bear the their own mark, but it is only just the outline. and it would only appear when two souls are in close proximity for the first time. Soon after, a warm and tugging feeling will be felt.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a voltron exchange for nicisa. I hope you enjoy it, boo!

Lance had awaken once more from a recurring dream. It was always the same thing. He saw himself laughing as he chased a small red fox. They would be running in a forest, with the sun kissing his skin with its warm rays. It was always a pleasant dream. And he knew the dream was coming to an end when the fox would stop to take in the warm sunshine and stare at him with golden eyes, all before disappearing in a different direction. Lance awoke, only to stare down at the marking on his left wrist, a little red fox surrounded with green vines and flowers. It reminded him greatly of Spring, his favorite season. His mark was just an outline. With a sigh, he got off the comfort of his bed and went off to get ready for his first day at Garrison University. Who knows, maybe today will be the day he meets the love of his life. Since the outline has appeared since the second year of middle school, so he knew he came across them. So maybe the odds are that they are will be attending Garrison University. And he had renewed hope. Maybe he can talk to his good friend, Matt, about it.

Snow was everywhere. And despite the few hours of the sun being out, Katie was determined to enjoy the fleeting warmth before everything was engulfed in darkness. Don’t get her wrong, Katie absolutely loved the winter, especially when she gets to cuddle with anything by the fire pit. With the sun setting behind the mountains and the cold settling in, Katie stayed put. She was always waiting for a young boy and his fellow Artic fox. She remembers nothing but the blue eyes of the little arctic fox who follows the boy everywhere. The northern lights were lovely as always, but Katie could not help but sneak glances at the boy. The next thing Katie remembers is her being on a doorstep, which she assumed to be her house, and the young boy leaning in for a kiss. It was always the same thing, and she hoped she had the guts to at least give him a peck. Alas, she freaked out again and rushed into the house while screaming, leaving the poor boy outside, the fox somehow made its way inside her room, giving a loving gaze of comfort and forgiveness.

Waking up, Katie screamed “I’M NOT READY!”

“Of course not kiddo,” Matt chuckled, “You are barely waking up. And in good timing too. Mom told me to come wake you up. Wouldn’t want to be late for the first day of Garrison University, right?” Matt then feigned a gasp, “You had another dream ,huh? Maybe today would be the day you meet your soulmate. You will finally be just like your big brother.”

“Shut up Matt. You can leave now.” Katie looked at her brother with a glare enlaced with sleep.

Matt flexed his left arm with a pink lion bearing a rose. The rose being his and the pink lion being that of his soulmate, Allura. “You see my awesome mark? I had an itch that my soulmate was nearby. And right now, I feel something different about today. I can  _ feel  _ it, Pidge!”

Throwing a pillow to Matt’s face, Katie got up from bed. “I thought we were past that whole ‘Pidge nickname’, Matt.”

“Well, honestly, it does stick, mon petite pigeon.” Matt dodged another pillow meant for his face.

“Can you leave? I need to get ready,” Katie huffed with annoyance.

“Before I leave, I want to make a wager with you, Pidge,” said Matt.

“Not another stupid bet. If it is to eat another Carolina Reaper, I will pass and take whatever dumb proposition you have. I think I can still feel it within the pit of my stomach.”

“Hey, that knocked you off your high horse. It was so funny to watch you act like it was not burning.” Matt laughed at that funny memory. His sister coughing a little here and there while holding back tears and proclaiming it was quote, ‘it’s not hot’. “Naw, this time it will be about your soulmate,” he said while making a kissy face, “If you do meet your soulmate on the first day, you will name your first son”- small pause- “Sasuke. Bet?” holding out his hand to shake.

“Matt, you have told me that since the beginning of high school,” Katie rolled her eyes as she walked towards him, “For now, I doubt it, but I will bet against your weeb ass. But if I don’t, during club week, you will introduce yourself to everyone as Mattress, because Matt is short for Mattress. Deal?” Shoving Matt out her door after shaking his hand, she shut the door and looked down at her left wrist. Katie smiled softly at the Artic fox carved out of ice while staring at the inky black sky marred with the display of the northern lights. Lightly touching the outline of her mark, she knew she must have crossed paths with her soulmate. Katie sat down, brushing her hair and thinking about the slim chance of meeting her soulmate on the first day. Regardless, Katie was hell bent on proving Matt wrong. She be damned if Matt won. I mean, come on, Sasuke?  

As Matt, Allura, and Katie made their way onto campus, Matt kissed his endearing soulmate a quick peck before leaving to catch up to some dude off into the distance. 

Huffing, Katie continued to walk with an air to her.

Catching on, Allura spoke, “I feel like you and Matt have made another bet.”

“Allura, when you meet my dork of a brother, how did you know it was him?” Katie asked. 

“Well, you know that Matt and I met during the theater production of Hamlet. I have to say, he was definitely into his part. But I noticed when I felt a tug at my chest. Soon after, I felt a warmth on my left arm as my lion soon gained its pink hue. And here we are. Your brother may be a dork at times, but I am glad that he is my dork.”

Katie remembered how excited her family became when Matt struck a pose showing his changed mark. Smiling softly at that memory, Katie started telling Allura all about the wager they both made that morning. While hearing Allura talk about her big plans to run for student president once again, Katie gasping softly as she felt a small tug. And she felt her slim chance of meeting grow bigger instead. She decided to ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut and listen to Allura speak of all the improvements she wishes to bring to the council.  

Allura kept on talking as she heard that soft gasp come from Katie. As Katie was giving her opinion on Allura’s campaign ideas, Allura smiled and looked back to the young man Matt was with. It was at that moment she knew Katie felt her soulmate and her soulmate felt her too.

Lance was distracted by a small tug in his chest. They were near! Looking around at the sea of faces, he spotted Matt off in the distance with his soulmate and some other girl next to Allura. But his focus was then deterred when Matt came into his view, blocking out the young woman who seemed to have a pull to him.

“Lance! My man, my dude! How’s it been? I am surprised to see you here. I thought you were going to take a gap year,” Matt said as he pulled Lance in a friendly embrace.

“I was, but then I decided to just continue my education.”

Matt hummed in recognition as he brought Lance close. “So, what were you looking at or for?”

Blushing a bit and becoming a bit bashful Lance began, “Well, this might sound stupid, but you know how you felt that pull to Allura? And you wouldn’t shut up about it when we rehearsed for Hamlet? Well, I saw someone and I,” he quietly trailed off.

“Wh-” Matt then realized, “Did you sense your soulmate?!”

“Well I am not sure, it could have probably mistaken it for something. Like remember when I thought my connection was with Allura or with other girls present in the theater?”

“UH don’t remind me. I was always amazed how you could make a woman blush, you were good, Mcflirt, but not as good as me.”

Lance just laughed and rolled his eyes. As he looked at the time of his cellphone, he was about to excuse himself until Matt told him one more thing.

“Well, I am glad that you decided to continue, but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming to help Allura, Pidge and I set up sound equipment for the upcoming whiteout rally?”

“Katie?” Lance asked a bit confused. 

“Yeah! Pidge is Katie, you remember her? Small, short-haired, short-tempered…”

Blurry memories of a small “boy” ran through his mind as Matt described her to him., “Oh, yeah! I kind of remember her. For a while, I thought she was a dude. But she’s not bad, I guess. We didn’t and don’t hang out as much.”

And Matt smiled, “We should change that then. Anyways, come around 7 to the Multipurpose room. It’s that tall glass building over there.”

Lance memorized the location of the building and said his goodbye, leaving Matt to smile deviously and go off to find the love of his life.

The day went by rather quickly. Classes were over with, professors gave out syllabuses, and other miscellaneous things were done. Although it felt like it was nothing, Lance was tired as he made his way to the Multipurpose room. Once inside, he saw Matt and Allura by the sound system, and another girl, he assumed was Katie, in the other side of the room hanging up some white streamers. Upon his gaze set on the girl on the far end of the room, his body took a will of its own as he slowly began to walk towards her, the warmth and pull in his chest growing with each step.

Katie felt someone staring at her when she felt a tugging warmth in her chest made her stop what she was doing and face the man walking towards her. Her body also took a mind of its own as she made her way to him.

When they both met at the center of the grand room, realization hit them both as they stared into each other’s eyes. The golden sun met the blue ocean. Both the outlines of their marks were filled with color and changed position. No longer were the marks separated, they now formed a circle of a spring and winter cycle. The warmth permanently stayed as the symbol of two souls having found one another and in each other’s company. 

Matt’s voice came over the speakers, “I’d like to dedicate this song to the two new joined souls.” Both Allura and Matt began to sing along with the track of Can’t You Feel the Love Tonight.

Putting soft music for the two on the dance floor, Allura turned to Matt.

“Did you really have to pick the name Sasuke?”

“What? It’s a cool name,” Matt proudly proclaimed as he smirked to his love. “You know, we should have our own T.V. series on finding soulmates.”

Allura rolled her eyes with a snort as she gently pecked Matt’s cheek as she lead him to finish putting up the streamers. 

Lance looked at his soulmate. He knew that from this moment on, he will protect her no matter what. Turning his wrist over, he became even more delighted to see the spring/winter cycle. For just like how the spring follows winter, he too, will follow Katie til the end of time. With this thought, Lance leaned forward to give the first kiss to the love of his life. 

Katie notice him coming for a kiss. Thinking that she would have the same reaction as in her dream, she became surprised to see herself embrace it and accept the kiss. Snapping out of the trance-like gaze, Katie muttered, “Dammit. I have to name my son Sasuke, now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I once worked in a place where I heard someone call out to a child. His name was Sasuke.


End file.
